


Dance The Night Away

by JotunPrincess



Series: Dance the night away (Aaron Hotchner) [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Feel-good, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, Sleepovers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when it rains it's a good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scared Me

Dave frowned as he watched the weather. Tonight was the night of the book release. Everything had already been planned out. Looking outside he saw not nary a cloud in the sky, but there was still the chance for everything to change. From the window in his office he could see the catering team setting everything up in the yard. Looking up at the sky he pointed a finger up at it. "Behave tonight." 

Sitting down he went through a final check list. The grocery shopping for the following morning had been done. They were going to make the night a bit of a sleep over. It wasn't often they got to stop being friends and were able to just be family. 

He picked up the phone as soon as it started ringing. "Rossi." 

"Dave."

"Aaron what's wrong?" Hearing the distressed sound in his voice. 

"Zee was in a car accident. I don't know how bad yet, I'm on my way to the hospital right now. They said it wasn't serious-"

"Aaron, calm down. Pull over." He said. 

Dave waited until it he heard the engine shut off. "They said it wasn't serious, so stop letting your head think the worst has happened. You're better than this Aaron and you know it. It's probably a few bumps and bruises and nothing more. Now get to the hospital and keep me updated."

"Alright."

~.o0o.~

Hotch got to the ER a pair of glasses clutched in his hand. "Zee Erikson?" He said. 

"Relationship to her?" 

"I'm her emergency contact." He said. 

"Right, right now she's in X-ray, you'll have to wait in the Emergency room for her to come back. I'll come for you." She told him. 

It was a good hour before the nurse came for him. She pointed to the curtain Zee was behind.

Aaron trotted right over pulling the curtain back and wrapping the woman in a careful hug. "You scared me." He whispered into the red locks. "I'm so glad you're alright." 

"I'm sorry I scared you." She replied. 

"You'd have me worry less if you got a gun." He said. 

"I didn't let my husband talk me into it, and you aren't either." She replied. 

~.o0o.~

Zee ended up with a few bruises, a cut just above her eyebrow that required butterfly bandages, a sprained ankle and and broken wrist. Thankfully the broken wrist could be managed with a brace instead of a full cast.

"No dancing for a few weeks then." Aaron commented as they drove. 

"Nothing serious anyway." He replied. "But we can still sway to the music tonight at the party." She reminded him. 

"Yeah."


	2. Marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch finally pops the big question.

By the time Aaron and Zee arrived at Dave's the party was already started. A few extra people there than what Zee thought it would be. The house was already full of their friends and family. When they went around the back to the yard Penelope was the first to see them and come over to greet them. She of course fussed over the red head, glad that she was okay. For the others in the yard they all did the same. 

Jack came running over to hug her careful of her arm and foot. "I'm glad you're okay." He told her. Jess wasn't far behind him. Hugging both of them he smiled. 

There were speeches made from Dave about his book and the team. Dinner, dancing, jokes and laughs filled the yard. Eventually the kids had to go inside they were set up in the den with movies and blankets. The other party guests started to leave until only the team and their significant others were left. It was getting late in the night, and a bit chilly but they weren't ready to go in yet. The music still played in the back ground.

Zee and Aaron were coming back out from getting more wine. The topic of their conversation was the talk of her getting a gun. Haley had been against it. Zee wasn't entirely against it, but she didn't trust herself with it because of her poor eyesight. That's why she had the baseball bat.

She didn't notice that Jack had followed behind them.

She made it to the table first, Arron speaking up. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Everyone else went silent and without missing a beat Zee answered, "Is that before or after-" She stopped when she realized what Aaron had said and stopped to turn back to him. Hotch smiled as he took a knee before her pulling the ring from his pocket. "Will you, Zee Erikson, do me the honor of being Mrs. Hotchner?" He asked. 

"Yes!" she cried out as the ring was slipped onto her finger. "A thousand times yes." She kissed him as he stood. Jack squeezed himself into the hug. 

"Does this mean I can call you Momma now?" Jack asked Zee. The woman smiled as she hugged him placing a kiss to his forehead. "I'd like that very much." she replied, doing her best to keep the tears of joy away.

The team clapped a wolf whistle escaped from Morgan, Garcia was the first to her feet to hug them. The others doing the same before they all started to scatter and head in. Hotch had deemed it late enough to put Jack to bed along with Henry in the den.

Rossi was still sitting in his seat a glass of scotch in his hand. 

"Mr. Rossi." Zee said as she made her way over to him.

He gestured to the chair across from him. "What can I do for you?" he asked with a sleepy smile.

"The last man I asked to bring my man home ended up leaving him for dead. I suffered it once and I can't suffer it again, but this isn't just for me either. So I'm asking that for me, and for Jack, you bring him home." She said. 

"That can be done. But you know eventually I'll be retiring for good." Dave pointed out. 

"Then I'll be having this same talk with Morgan when that day comes, but for now, it's you." Zee told him. 

"I'll do my best." Rossi stood, Zee doing the same to hug him.

"Thank you."

At that moment Hotch came out wrapping his arms around Zee to pulled her away from Dave. "Trying to steal my woman?"

"No, he's not. I was just asking him a favor." Zee admitted as she turned to kiss his cheek.

"Good night you two." Dave took his glass to head in.

The two ended up slipping to the dance floor basking in the the moment of bliss that surrounded the proposal. Hotch had a strong arm around Zee to help her keep some of the weight from her ankle. 

~.o0o.~

From the porch JJ, Emily and Garcia were watching. "They are so cute." Garcia gushed.

A passing Dave and Will found them. Will pulled JJ away to go to bed Dave shaking his head and his female colleagues. But the sight was a beautiful one. It started to rain lightly but that didn't stop the two from continuing their dance. Dave remembered when he'd been like that with his first wife.

Jack tugged on his uncle's sleeve. 

"Hey, Bud, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I was looking for daddy, and Zee." He said noticing that they were dancing in the rain. "Why are they dancing in the rain?" he asked. 

"Remember when I said love made you do silly things?"

"Yeah." 

"This is one of those silly things." He led the boy back to the den and got him settled with Henry.

~.o0o.~

When it started to pour down a bit harder, Aaron swept Zee off her feet and into the house so they could get ready for bed. He left her in the living room while he ran to the car to get their bags. 

The house settled in for the night, everyone tucked into a bed. 

"You didn't have to do that." Zee told him, talking about the rain.

"I know, but I know you love the rain. Now get out of those clothes, you've already got broken limbs I don't need you sick too." He replied.

"I'm not going to get sick and they aren't broken, just sprained." she chuckled as he sat down on the bed to take care of her shoes. Hotch stopped her. Doing it himself. Once they were ready for bed Hotch was careful of Zee's injuries as he tucked her against his chest.


	3. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

You would think a club owner would be more likely to sleep in late out of habit. Zee woke up at six every morning, and would usually have a mid day nap instead. She knew the rest of the house was fast asleep and that Aaron was going to get every wink he could. Smiling at him she placed a soft kiss to his cheek before slowly getting out of the bed. 

Slipping on her glasses, Zee headed off down stairs. The sun was already making it's way up. With a smiled she opened the back door to let the morning air in, The kitchen had already been cleaned down so now it was just a matter of making breakfast for everyone. 

Quietly moving about the kitchen Zee started making pancakes from scratch. Henry joined her first, followed by Jack. "Morning Momma." he greeted hugging her. 

"Morning baby. You two want to help me make breakfast for everyone?"

"Yeah!" Henry shouted. 

"Shh." Zee hushed. 

"It's a surprise." She chcukled. 

Jack helped Henry wash his hands and the two helped by watching the pancakes as they cooked telling Zee when they were ready to be flipped while she worked on more batter. 

"Henry want to help Jack crack some eggs?" 

"Yes." Setting them up she put them to the side and watched to make sure no egg shells end up in the mix. 

The first foot steps were heard after half an hour when the boys had joined her. Emily entered the kitchen with a sleepy good morning. "Rossi is going to kill you." She whispered to her.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. Besides, I'll clean up the mess. Get the coffee started." She smiled. 

The smell of coffee brought Reid down to the kitchen along with Morgan. Henry couldn't wait for his mother anymore and went to get his parents. Their room had been right next to Rossi's and that brought the oldest profiler down stairs to join them. 

"I'll let you have this one freebie and only because you made coffee." He said. 

"Uncle Dave, eat the pancakes, you'll like those." Jack told him.

Rossi took the plate from the boy with maple syrup and didn't anything after. Zee gave Henry a high five. "Go wake the others." She told him.

"On it." He trotted off. 

Garcia was first, he pajamas just as colorful as she was. Hotch came down and went right to Zee for a good morning kiss. 

"So when are you going to have the wedding? Can I help plan it?" Garcia asked. 

"Baby Girl, pump the brakes let them enjoy the feeling of being engaged first." Derek chuckled. 

"Oh god, wedding planning." Zee dreaded the thought. "I'm saying this now, it's going to be a small wedding."

"That I can agree too." Hotch answered. 

"Can't we just elope?" Zee asked.

"Even if we did, Garcia would find out where we were and the lot of them would all show up. There is no hiding from Garcia." Hotch commented.

"He's right, my darling red head. I would find you. You are part of this family now." She said giving the woman a hug. 

"What did I set myself up for?" Zee laughed.

"Same thing I did." Will answered, only to get a elbow in the ribs from JJ.

"There is never an easy way to plan a wedding." 

"We didn't have to plan ours. Rossi kind of did it for us." JJ pointed out. 

"I feel like we've imposed enough." Zee said. 

"Yup have go home." Rossi commented. 

"Rossi, man, you are not that much of a grouch and you know it." Morgan teased. 

IT was hard to take the man seriously because he had lap full of Henry.

"We could do another wedding right here an make it a BAU thing." Emily said.

"How are you just going to volunteer my house?" Rossi asked.

"You should have a winter wedding." Jess suggested.

"No way, spring is better." JJ commented.

"Guys!" Hotch called out ending all conversation. 

"This is our," he pointed to himself and Zee, "Wedding. We will decided where we want to have it. We will decide when we'll have it. For now," Hotch pulled Zee into his lap, "I just want to enjoy the fact that she said yes." 

Zee smiled turning around bit to kiss him.


End file.
